The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device measuring socket capable of adjusting CONTACT positions, and a semiconductor device manufacturing method using this socket. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a semiconductor device measuring socket having a substantially S-shaped contact, and usable in electrically measuring of a high frequency surface mounting type plastic package, and also to a semiconductor device manufacturing method, while using this semiconductor device measuring socket.
Conventionally, when electrical characteristics semiconductor plastic package components employed in high frequency circuits are measured, measuring sockets equipped with substantially S-shaped contacts are utilized. These conventional measuring sockets are capable of shortening distances defined from external leads of semiconductor devices up to wiring pattern boards (DUT boards) on which test circuits are formed.
FIG. 1 schematically represents a major structural portion of this sort of conventional semiconductor device measuring socket indicated by reference numeral 1. As represented in FIG. 1, substantially S-shaped contacts 3 are arranged in a space 2a formed inside a socket main body 2 in correspondence with external leads 11 of a semiconductor device 10 which constitutes a surface mounting type semiconductor package component. The substantially S-shaped contacts 3 are manufactured by plating gold on copper. The external leads 11 are electrically connected to a wiring pattern board 5 via these contacts 3. Both the socket main body 2 and the wiring pattern board 5 are detachably supported by a base 6 by employing fastening means such as a bolt (not shown). A supporting member 4 made of rubber is inserted into an inner peripheral portion (inner circumference) of each curved portion of the contacts 3. Both ends of this supporting member 4 are fixed on the socket main body 2. When the wiring pattern board 5 is mounted on the lower portion of the socket main body 2, since the lower end portions of the contacts 3 which are projected from the lower end surface of the socket main body 2 are depressed against the wiring pattern board 5, the contacts 3 are inclined to the inside of the socket main body 2 against elastic force of the supporting member 4, as indicated in FIG. 3. At this time, the contact condition between the contacts 3 and the land portion of the wiring pattern board 5 can be maintained by utilizing recovery force of the supporting member 4.
Before the wiring pattern board 5 is mounted on the lower portion of the socket main body 2, an interval between contact positions C and C of the contacts 3 and 3 located opposite to each other with respect to the external leads 11 is equal to L.sub.0 (see FIG. 4A), whereas after the wiring pattern board 5 is mounted, an interval between these contact positions C and C is equal to L (&lt;L.sub.0) (see FIG. 4B). In this case, the contact positions C and C correspond to vertexes of these contacts 3 and 3. This interval L is previously set in correspondence with an interval between a right lead array and a left lead array of the semiconductor device 10. It should be understood that the supporting member 4 is not shown in FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B.
The conventional semiconductor device measuring socket 1 having the above-described structure has where the contact positions C cannot achieve a better contact conditions when the right/left lead widths (namely, widths among right lead array and left lead array) of the semiconductor device 10 fluctuate. That is, in order to establish better contact conditions between the external leads 11 whose tip portions are bent along the horizontal direction, and the contacts 3 whose the peripheral portions are shaped as an arc shape, the vertexes of the contacts 3 must to be set as the contact positions C. Since formation of these contact positions C is limited only to a very narrow range, improved contact conditions cannot be established with respect to the semiconductor device having the lead width which cannot be fixedly fitted to the interval L of the contact positions C. This interval L is temporarily determined when the semiconductor device is mounted on the wiring pattern substrate 5. As a result, the correct measurement could not be determined.
There are differences in the fluctuations (50 .mu.m to 300 .mu.m) of this lead width, depending upon the manufacturing lot. As a consequence, the contact positions C which have been fitted before the measurement is commenced are required to be again adjusted. However, in the conventional semiconductor device measuring socket 1, this contact position adjustment could not be carried out. As a consequence, the sockets which can be fitted to the respective fluctuations must be manufactured, resulting in higher manufacturing cost. In such a case that one socket whose contact positions are not correctly fitted to contacts of a semiconductor device under measurement is directly used, measurements must be repeated several times, resulting in large temporal loss.